The Split
by Megara and Hades
Summary: Not all stories end with a "happily ever after." Find out what happened after the Disney fairy tale ending.


Calliope: "We are the Muses; goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes."

Terpsichore: "Heroes like Hercules..."

Clio: "Honey, they know this already. Stop dragging it on and get to the point."

Melpomene: "Let's see...last you knew, although torn, Hercules decided to give up his spot as a god to stay mortal because of his love for Megara; a mortal woman. All was smooth for a while but Megara began to grow tired of all the attention given to Hercules."

Calliope: "Of course she was happy for him but there was never a private moment. It was never just the two of them anymore. She felt as if she was slowly drifting into just another girl in the crowd begging for attention."

Phil: "Why so glum sweet cheeks? Your boyfriend is a hero! Enjoy the fame!"

Terpsichore: "Phil pushed through the crowd. He climbed on Pegasus and lifted Hercules' arm in the arm. The crowd roared. Megara tried to follow in Phil's path but no one would let her through."

Meg: "Excuse me. Can I just get in...Move it will you?!"

Woman #1 in the crowd: "Aren't you the girl who was working with Hades to try to kill Herc?"

Woman #2 in the crowd: "She is! She was the one who led him to the monster with all of the heads!"

Woman #1: "Poor Hercules; he believed your lies then and he still believes them now."

Woman #2: "If it weren't for Herc feeling sorry for you, he'd be in heaven right now where he was suppose to be."

Meg: "I guess you have me to thank for that. If he were in heaven right now 'where he is suppose to be,' you would not be able to throw yourselves at him."

Clio: "The girls humphed and turned their backs to Megara. Megara climbed onto a nearby rooftop where she saw multitudes of women wrapping their arms around Hercules, feeling his muscles, and attempting to remove his clothing. Hercules just stood smiling and signing anything the women asked him to; not lifting his head even for a second to look for Megara."

Melpomene: "Hercules whistled for Pegasus who lifted him and Phil onto his back and flew away."

Hercules: "Meg!"

Melpomene: "Hercules pulled at Pegasus' mane to turn him around."

Hercules: "Sorry Meg!"

Meg: "I'll walk."

Hercules: "C'mon Meg, what's wrong? I did not see you in the crowd."

Meg: "That is because you weren't looking. If you were looking you'd see that I was in the back trying to find a way through all of the women throwing themselves at you."

Hercules: "Meg, don't tell me you are jealous?"

Phil: "Can we have this touching conversation later please? You have another signing in ten. Either climb on this winged horse or go home."

Clio: "Meg's feet stayed planted on the ground."

Hercules: "We will talk later okay?"

Clio: "Later that night..."

Hercules: "Meg...are you awake?"

Meg: "Yes but I have nothing to say."

Hercules: "Meg, you do not need to be jealous of all those women."

Meg: "May I remind you why Hades got the best of me that day I signed myself away to him?"

Hercules: "Meg, don't."

Meg: "No, I think we need a recap. The man I loved left me for another women. Do you understand that seeing these other women throw themselves at you and seeing you not even look up from signing for a second to see if I am even still alive, makes all of the memories flood back?"

Hercules: "They are only fans."

Meg: "But I am your number one fan."

Hercules: "I understand that you were hurt in the past but as a hero I need..."

Meg: "That is just it, you are not a hero anymore."

Hercules: "What is that suppose to mean?"

Meg: "When is the last time you slayed a multi-headed monster or choked a deathly sea creature? When is the last time you saved a city? Face it Herc, you WERE a hero. Now you are just a signer of autographs and the face of cheap merchandise like those stupid 'Air Hercs' that you're wearing."

Hercules: "I saved you don't forget!"

Meg: "Yes Herc, you saved me and I will forever be grateful but just today you forgot me. I fear that it is only the beginning."

Hercules: "Well Meg I can't just get rid of all the women in this city just to make you feel less insecure."

Meg: "Do you know how the women in this city see me? They see me as the girl who worked with Hades to kill you. They think you saved me and stayed on earth because you feel bad for me and are under some kind of spell."

Hercules: "You did work with Hades and you lead me into traps that were suppose to kill me! But I chose to stay here because I saw passed all that and I fell in love with you."

Meg: "Well, maybe you made the wrong choice."

Hercules: "What are you saying? I should go back to my family?"

Meg: "Not like this city needs saving anymore."

Hercules: "Wow Megara."

Clio: "Wait! He did NOT just call her Megara."

Calliope: "He has never called her Megara!"

Meg: "Herc, those women are right. If it weren't for me, you'd be in heaven with your family like you planned. You became a hero to reunite with your family and be a god like you were born to be. I do appreciate all that you've done for me I do but this city doesn't need a hero anymore. But I think there is a god and goddess who miss their son."

Hercules: "Meg..."

Meg: "You know that I am right."

Calliope: "Hercules looked sadly at Megara. She gave him a soft smile."

Meg: "You will make a great god Wonderboy. And don't worry about me, I can tie my own sandals and everything."

Hercules: "Meg..."

Meg: "I cannot be the reason you are not following your destiny. And before you try to talk me out of it, know that you can't change my mind."

Clio: "Megara whistled for Pegasus. Hercules climbed on."

Meg: "I will forever love you Wonderboy."

Hercules: "And I you."

Meg: "It's been a real slice."

Terpsichore: "The clouds parted as did the lovers. Forever."


End file.
